


Let It Go (drunken karaoke version)

by Thette



Series: Strange little ficlets [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Karaoke, No Sex, Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) - Freeform, if you want to see this as pre-relationship that's up to you, this came to me in a dream and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Len gets an unexpected message from the future, in the form of a video of Sara drunkenly singing karaoke.





	Let It Go (drunken karaoke version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Betaed by the lovely SophiaCatherine, who encouraged me to write this.

Anyone who met Leonard Snart, and who actually listened to him instead of judging him for the crimes he had committed, knew he was observant, meticulous and intelligent. He never went in without a plan, a backup plan, and a backup for the backup, and when all those plans failed, he knew how to improvise.

So, when the Flash came to pick him up in nineteenth century Siberia instead of the present, he knew he wouldn't survive being entangled with a bunch of do-gooder heroes. (That may have contributed a tiny bit to his overall tense mood during that encounter.) He knew, when Barry ran away fast enough to break time, that it was the last time he'd ever smell that ozone-and-cologne. No shame in enjoying it just a little, right? When the moment of sentimentality had passed, he steeled himself and walked onto the Waverider, trying to formulate a plan. It had to be done in utter secrecy, of course. Gideon couldn't know, and neither could the team. He went to the library, trying to find out as much as possible from the physical books.

Two days later, Gideon hailed him. "Mr Snart, you asked me to inform you of anything out of the ordinary relating to your sister. She posted a video on social media, that you might be interested in watching."

Len leaned back in the chair, put his feet up on the table, and crossed his arms over his body. "Play it, Gideon."

It was a YouTube video, titled "for my a*hole brother".

"Cute," Len said, pursing his lips. It was cellphone footage, of course, and in portrait mode. He didn't know if she had chosen that specifically because she knew he hated it, but he wouldn't be surprised. The slice of screen that actually showed anything was focussed on a stage in a bar, with bright colors flowing by on the background screens. Sara Lance stumbled onto the stage, clearly intoxicated. She looked tired, but still as beautiful as ever.

"This song goes out to m' dead buddy Lenny," she slurred, making finger guns straight at the person holding the camera (who probably was Lisa). "Fuck the Oculus," she shouted.

The stirring intro to a certain Disney song shouldn't have surprised him. "Thank you, Miss Lance, I feel so appreciated," he said, sarcastically.

She started singing, badly. He winced. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go…" He tuned her drunken singing out, smiling a bit at "the cold never bothered me anyway." This was really not a song to sing unless you had the vocal range, not even as karaoke. He thought about it. Was there a reason she chose it, other than the obvious reference?

Looking at the date of the video, it was posted in January 2017. The last time he had checked in on Lisa, it was May 5th, 2016. He'd already understood that the video came from his personal future, of course, but this made him wonder why Gideon showed it to him.

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr Snart?"

"Is there any reason you showed this to me today?"

"It was a request from Mr Barry Allen."

Oh, Flash, you sly bastard. Len smirked. He knew this wasn't just a greeting, or a reminder of his sister as gratitude for the failed heist they had pulled together. "Gideon, lyrics for Let It Go, please."

***

The hall that housed the Oculus was a blood bath, covered in ice and fire, but not a single Time Master or guard was alive. Len took the cold gun, and froze the failsafe switch into place. "Let it go, Mick. It's gonna stay in place."

They stood there, watching the handle for ten interminable seconds, but it was really stuck. Seems the Time Masters hadn't expected the cold gun.

"Come on, you idiots!" Sara screamed, and the three of them ran to the jumpship.


End file.
